bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Personal Skills
Personal Skills are special awards earned by doing various tasks (similar to Achievements, except they don't give Awesome). Every Personal Skill complete will give the player a certain reward and a Skill Point (currently used for nothing, meh). Here's a list of Personal Skills: Dart Monkey 'Flechette Darts' *Have a terrible amount of 50 darts in the screen at once! *Reward: 100 MM; 20,000 XP. 'Heavy Dartinery' *Have a Dart Monkey popping up to 15 bloons with one dart! *Reward: 100 MM; 25,000 XP. 'Hurl Durr' *Get a Spike-o-pult to shoot hypersonically. *Reward: 150 MM; 35,000 XP. Tack Shooter 'The Terrible Smell Of Rubber' *Pop 15,000 Bloons with the Ring of Fire upgrade. *Reward: 200 MM; 45,000 XP. 'Just Choppin' Through' *Use the Blade Maelstorm Ability 200 times in one game. *Reward: 200 MM; 55,000 XP. Ice Tower 'Cold War' *Freeze 100 bloons at once. *Reward: 250 MM; 70,000 XP. 'Antartida Wind' *Have an Arctic Wind with 300 bloons in its range. *Reward: 300 MM; 80,000 XP. 'The Terrible Yeti' *Pop 10,000 bloons with Ice Shards. *Reward: 300 MM; 82,500 XP. Sniper Monkey 'Sniper Sniper Sniper...' *Have a basic sniper with 5,000 pops. *Reward: 350 MM; 85,000 XP. 'Take Aim!' *Destroy 5 T.U.R.B.O. in a row with a sniper. *Reward: 300 MM; 70,000 XP. Ninja Monkey 'Hey, I'm Here!' *Evade 5 bullets of the same attacking bloon in a row. *Reward: 450 MM; 90,000 XP. Stealth Monkey 'Going Commando' *Stab 5,000 Commando Bloons. *Reward: 300 MM; 60,000 XP. 'Nothing Is Faster Than Stealth' *Destroy a T.U.R.B.O. with only one stabbing. *Reward: 700 MM; 110,000 XP. Boomerang Thrower 'The Come-Back' *Pop 5 bloons while the boomerang is thrown and 5 bloons when it is returning to the thrower. *Reward: 500 MM; 80,000 XP. Mortar Tower 'Mortal Mortar' *Pop 100 bloons with one single mortar. *Reward: 500 MM; 80,000 XP. Super Monkey 'Ultimately Expensive Sacrifice' *Sacrifice $300,000 of towers. *Reward: $75,000 Cash; 600 MM; 100,000 XP. 'Epic!!!' *Have a fully sacrificed temple. *Reward: 600 MM; 105,000 XP. Randomness Monkey 'Mortal C-c-combat!' *Pop 150 bloons with one Combo round. *Reward: 600 MM; 90,000 XP. 'The Gnome!' *Launch the gnome. *Reward: 200 MM; 60,000 XP Blorph-o-Ray Monkey 'Eggcelent Ducks' *Have 100 eggs and 10 ducks on the screen at once. *Reward: 450 MM; 75,000 XP. Decoy Monkey 'Hey You, Over Here!' *Have 30 Decoy Monkeys on the screen at once. *Reward: 300 MM; 65,000 XP. Other 'What A Chaotic Day' *Use a Chaotic Essence on Chaos Bloon and fail (it will always fail anyway). *Reward: 1 Chaotic Essence; 85,000 XP. 'Burn! BUURN!!!' *Have 4 Disciples of Fire in Bloontonium Lab ACT II. *Reward: 600 MM; 90,000 XP. Trivia *There are 23 skills. *More skills to be added! *Might need a rename... *You can suggest skills in the comments section! * "Take Aim!" and "Going Commando" are references to the Skill Points in R&C with the same name. * I got the idea of "The Terrible Smell of Rubber" when my mom burnt a rubbish plate. Eww, suffocating. * "The Gnome!" is a direct copy of the Achievement in Versus Umbra. Category:Gameplay Mechanics